Hero
by DD Agent
Summary: Three years on, and MI5 are tracking Isabelle Mace. The teen has information that could set Ruth free, but has a few ex spies protecting her...
1. Chapter 1

**'Hero' by DD Agent**

After reading so much good fanfic in this section, i just had to write one of my own. Before Juliet mentioned their relationship in 5.2, i never had any idea of Harry and Ruth. I have seen the error of my ways. Hope you enjoy and like the story. Please review so I can see if people want more.

Toodle pip.

**Chapter One**

Oliver Mace entered the office of his summer house. The building, Tudor built, had been refurbished last year; and he was enjoying the changes. However, a headache (verging on a migraine) disturbed the atmosphere.

"Monsieur Mace? Would you like a cup of tea?" asked his French maid Gabriella. The perky brunette always looked cheerful; her soft blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you Gabriella. You couldn't fetch the pain killers as well could you?" the maid scurried away to prepare the tea. Oliver absently rubbed his arm, the white scar beaming like a beacon under his shirt.

Three years ago, he had tried to cover up the torture of terrorists. During the incident, his name had been blacklisted by many old friends and allies, he had been made to resign his post and he was brutally assaulted by one Harry Pearce.

All due to Harry Pearce's feelings of one Ruth Evershed. It was a pity the poor girl committed suicide. She would have been a valuable resource.

"Your tea and pain killers monsieur," Gabriella stated, laying down a tray in front of him. The bone white china stood out amongst the beige of piles and piles of files scattered amongst the room. He waved the girl away and his eyes immediately turned towards the safe.

All the important files were there. Included were several incriminating evidence reports, black agencies and old legends he had needed to use. Tucked right at the back where no one would ever see was a report that revealed the truth about the Cotterdam incident. The true revelation about the MI5 agent present at their meeting. The evidence that would have set poor Ruth Evershed free and back in old Harry's arms.

As he began to put in the electronic combination, his mobile phone began to ring.

"Oliver Mace,"

"Hi Daddy, just wanted to call and say hello," said the voice of his ever brilliant daughter, Isabelle. The top of her class since she was two and a registered Mensa member; Oliver was extremely proud of his little girl. She had a particular talent for History and English, and had wanted to lecture at Oxford University. He, on the other hand, had wanted her to join the service at the first opportunity.

"Hello darling. How is University at the moment? The courses are alright I trust?"

"They're great Daddy. So, have you been in the safe in your office yet?" Isabelle asked. Ever since she was old enough, he had taken her into the world of the spook. Oliver had been hoping that she would have become an agent at MI6 when it was time. The nineteen year old would have made a great spy.

"Just checking it now. Hopefully we won't have to shoot any of the refurbishing men," Oliver chuckled, opening the safe. "Is there anything you want me to check on?"

"The Cotterdam file,"

Yes, the Cotterdam file. Isabelle had taken a liking to that one and had voiced her opinions over it greatly. They had always argued long into the night about whether framing Ruth Evershed was a good idea and the merits of having made the whole of MI5 enemies. Mace opened the safe door, prepared to extract the file and get into another discussion over Harry Pearce's antics.

It was empty.

"The files! They're missing!" Oliver exclaimed into the phone. Someone had all his top secret files. Someone had all his secrets. Someone could ruin him. Oliver couldn't think. He was shaking all over, his hands sweating with fear.

"I should hope so, Daddy. See, when the painters and the movers came to redecorate the summer house, I took the liberty of removing them," Isabelle explained over the phone, her voice cheerful.

"Why?"

"Why? Well you're just going to have to wait and see, aren't you Dad?,"

The phone went dead in his hand, and Oliver immediately collapsed in his chair. His headache was throbbing, his hands shaking. Gripping the phone with both hands, he called some of the few people who had stood by him. He needed to get those files back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want no moaning, no questions asked. The Prime Minister wants you to find Isabelle Mace and bring her, and the files she possesses, into custody. Is that clear?" Juliet finished.

Looking around, she could see many of the same faces now as when she first entered the grid. Malcolm was standing at the side, but with his apprentice George instead of best friend Colin. The only intelligence analyst to survive Harry's reign of firing, Abigail, sat in the corner. Ros sat in Harry's chair now, and Zaf sat beside her in Adam's place. Jo and David (an actor by trade turned spy) finished off the group.

Adam was in a grave in one of the more up market cemeteries in the London area. Harry might as well join him, as retirement was not suiting the broken man. Drinking hard liquor night and day and becoming desperately hermit like was not doing his mind or body any good. And his soul? That went with Ruth.

"If I may ask, why are we investigating this? This is police work isn't it?" Zaf asked, the rest of the group nodding with him. He had become a lot stronger in himself since Adam had been shot and killed and he had had to take control.

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted no questions asked?" Juliet still had a lot of her edge, and that edge made most of the lower sections tremble. Ros also had that gift, and many in the good side of the government thought her a worthy replacement of Harry Pearce.

"Juliet, why are you giving this to us? Surely this is 6 territory. If I was Mace's daughter and I had a ton of files that could ruin him and half the government I would leave the country. What else is going on?" Ros pressed, her voice like a poisonous snake. David began to sink into his seat, not wanting the battle of super females spill into the ranks. The last time Juliet and Ros went at each other, David had tried to calm them down. He still had the teeth marks.

"Isabelle Mace has a file that could set Ruth free and clear any charges or doubt against her,"

George, David and Abigail remained unmoved. None of them had met Ruth, and it was only Abigail who had met Harry. The Cotterdam incident was just a report; and the relationship between both of them was occasional office gossip. But Jo, Zaf, Ros and Malcolm sat up and started to pay attention. They had been waiting an eternity for this moment, and it was within their grasp. Malcolm grasped Jo's hand and Zaf smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Were you even going to tell us this?"

"Eventually. But for now, you need to find her," Juliet finished, and David offered to help her to the lift. Abigail quietly left the room and took George with her. The old crew just kept staring around at each other, none of them wanting to be the first one to speak.

"Ros? What are we going to do?" Jo asked. Looking round, Ros could see the question reflected in the eyes of Malcolm and Zaf too.

Without saying anything, Ros pressed the appropriate buttons on her phone to get her secretary.

"Katie? Get me Harry Pearce on the phone right away,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat by the phone, staring into space. His pets: both cat and dog clambered over the floor for their food. The place looked like a bomb had exploded. Drink bottles piled up in the bin. Old newspapers sat in a corner. The only time the place got a tidy was when Jo came over on Sunday to see how Harry was. But he wasn't thinking of Jo, or his untidy house.

Ros had just called. And he was thinking of Ruth once again.

He had been waiting for this moment for three years, and now he felt nervous. Months of planning on what he would say to her if he ever found her, and his throat wouldn't work. The old grid lot still followed his orders. Even Ros. Though she was now in charge of the grid, and had been for two years; Harry outranked everybody in their eyes. Against Juliet's wishes probably, she had made that call.

The phone started to ring and Harry grabbed it, nearly knocking it to the floor. His sweaty hands made it difficult to hold the phone, but he managed.

"Hello?" he said, a tremble at the back of his throat. Looking at the caller I.D, he saw the number was withheld. Any number like that, and he was just waiting for it to be her. Never was. But just for a second, there was hope.

"Hello Harry," said a familiar male voice. Not Ruth. The voice sounded so familiar though, like watching an old television programme now that you watched every day as a child.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked, still trying to attach a name or a face to the voice. It was so familiar, but his mind was slower now.

"I should hope so. Harry, it's Tom. We need to talk," the thick voice replied.

Tom. One of the best agents Harry had ever worked with, until his conscience got the better of him. They hadn't spoken for five, five and a half years; not since Harry had kicked him out of the service. This had to be about Isabelle Mace. Had to be.

"Of course Tom. What about?"

"Isabelle Mace, the files she possesses and how much they are worth to MI5," Tom replied. Of course, Isabelle Mace was big news behind closed doors. Ros had told him that £3, 000, 000 was the price on the teenager's head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry retorted. Keeping his voice calm and even was a struggle, but faking innocence was the best bet until Tom told him what he wanted.

"Of course you do, Harry. We need to talk in person, I'll call you later with the details,"

The phone clicked, and Tom was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A payphone on a street corner in London had some interesting characters surrounding it. The only male present, Tom Quinn, was by the phone, and when his call was finished, he put it back in its slot. Outside were two women, two different ages but similar looks.

Isabelle Mace had short brown hair that just grazed her shoulders. Bright brown eyes lit up her face. Nineteen and very pretty, she was a wanted woman.

"It's begun. They want the files Izzy. They want you. My contact says you've got a price on your head. They're bringing out the big guns if they're calling out Harry from retirement to help find you," Tom stated, stepping out of the booth. He slipped an arm around both women, and Isabelle drew into him.

"But you'll protect me right?" Isabelle asked the duo. They both smiled, although the smile didn't reach the woman's eyes.

Ruth Evershed had short brown hair that just grazed her shoulders. Dim grey eyes filled with sadness made her look older than she was. Forty and brilliant, she was a wanted woman.

"We promised Izzy. We'll protect you to the ends of the earth,"

The three walked off down the street, never looking back at the phone booth. Perfectly unaware that Harry had his calls traced and that MI5 agents were running to the empty phone box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spooks: 'Hero' by DD Agent**

**_Chapter Two_**

It's taken a long time to write, but eventually the second chapter is going up. Although I wrote most of it ages ago (and probably posted it on johnsto), I decided to finish it in anticipation of writing the third and final part soon.

Shout out to everyone on spooks. especially Molly who knows how hard it is to write Ruth-coming-back-conspiracy-theory-and-god-knows-what-else stories.

* * *

Harry had gotten drunk last night after hearing Tom's voice. Whiskey, Scotch, Brandy, and the lone bottle of Rum from the back of his cupboard. When all else had failed, he had gotten out the large bottle of vodka from his study draw. However, a noise downstairs woke him out of a restless sleep. It was 5 a.m. and someone was rattling around downstairs.

Grabbing the .9 revolver that Ros had given him, he made his way down the threadbare stairs. Going through the kitchen door, he saw a young girl around nineteen sitting in a chair with fidget in her lap. The eyes and cheekbones reminded him of someone he knew from long ago. As the thoughts clicked, he realised who he was looking at.

"Isabelle Mace, I presume?" Harry asked, his speech slightly slurred. Looking her up and down, he noticed that she was wearing the latest trainers and had on clean clothes. Not the typical fare for a teenager supposed to be on the run.

"He's a little sweetie, isn't he?" Isabelle replied, scratching the cat behind the ears.

"I'm calling the police," Harry threatened, the gun feeling heavy against his side.

But Isabelle called his bluff.

"You won't do that. If I get arrested, then the information I possess goes. You won't risk me getting captured by 6," she stated, her hand running through fidgets fur.

"I'm calling 5," Harry turned around, reaching across for the nearby mobile phone.

"She still loves you, you know. She doesn't talk about you in front of Tom, but she can't stop speaking about you when it's just me and her,"

Harry froze, and turned back towards Isabelle Mace. She was wearing a necklace that was so typically Ruth. The shirt was middle eastern, and the jeans were not your standard pair. The high cheekbones gave her an air of Oliver, but that was about it. The eyes were the only things that could stop her passing for Ruth's daughter.

"How many ex- agents of mine are helping you?" Harry asked the teenager. Fidget jumped out of her lamp and started to entangle its self between Harry's legs.

"A few. The files. My father is a nasty piece of work, I've known that all my life. He's ruined too many lives in his position,"

"What do you want?" Harry asked, picking up the cat.

"My price is my own. Tom thinks that we're pulling off a coup. So does Zoë. Sam thinks we're helping Ruth. Will leaves us alone to plot and scheme," Isabelle mumbled off a name of his old agents without any thought of what they might mean to them.

"And Ruth? What does she think you're doing?" Harry asked, letting the cat go before he squeezed flesh to bone.

Isabelle gave him a file, with the words _Rigor Mortis_ on the front. He didn't open it, Harry just stared at her.

"And this would be?"

"My father's little plan went well past having Ruth framed in an effort for you to join his little boy's club. I'm going to give you three bits of information now. Use _all_ of them. I have more info in my arsenal Harry Pearce. The name of the agent who _was_ at the meeting, and the undoctored video tape,"

"Your father never saw you coming, did he?" Harry replied. She was so like Oliver, but in a good way. He was impressed.

"Not once. Listen up and pay attention…" but Isabelle never finished the rest of her sentence.

Harry had crossed over the kitchen floor and rammed the teenager up against the wall with his forearm.

"No, junior, you listen here. You are playing a very dangerous game. You are messing with the security services, the British government. This is not a game you can hope to win," he released her, and she stood back, gasping for air.

"I don't want to win. I want you, and your staff to win. There is the annual government party next week. That is when I want the information revealed. ALL of it. The video tape, the undercover agent, everything,"

"So, what is the information I need?"

"My father, Oliver Mace, is becoming the new head of MI6. He has powerful friends, and they've got him back in. They're announcing it next week at the party.

Two, Ros Myers is tipped to be the new head of the JIC. She'll be asked tomorrow. You can't let her say yes. Because if she does, then the Spook who screwed over you and Ruth will be put in her place.

Three, Ruth and Tom are sleeping together. Have been for about a year,"

Harry had nodded at every bit of information until that last one. He looked shocked as he gripped the counter for supporter. He wanted to speak, but no words would come out.

"He thinks she's pregnant,"

He threw up at that point, in the kitchen sink. Too much booze and grief had been a little too much for his stomach to handle. Isabelle passed him a glass of water.

"But, all you said…" Harry was confused. Tears were appearing in the corners of his blotchy face.

"She isn't. He thinks she is, but she isn't. Ruth lost the child, and she hasn't had the heart to tell him,"

"Get out,"

Isabelle did so without question, leaving the vital information in the file that he was still holding. Walking out the front door, she came across a sight that she didn't really want to see.

Their large black land rover was parked outside Harry's house. Ruth, Sam, Zoë and Will were inside the car. Tom was outside with a face like fury.

"Izzy? Izzy, what have you done? IZZY?" Tom yelled.

Isabelle started to run, her feet picking up off the ground. Tom went after her, and so did Will. Zoë jumped out of the car and gave chase. In her mind, she replayed what she had said to Harry Pearce. All the truth she had spoken, and all the lies. A police car cut her off.

Circling the other way, she ducked past Tom. By the land rover was three more. Ruth and Sam were both in handcuffs. Her father was standing beside them with some of his cronies. Another car drew up to the left. Out came several people that Isabelle only knew from pictures.

Ros Myers. Malcolm Wynn- Jones. Zafar Younis. Jo Portman.

Police flooded the area. Will was quickly taken down. Tom too. Zoë gave one hell of a good fight before she was cuffed. Harry, clean and dressed came out of his house to watch the debacle.

"Well, who do we have here, hmm? Tom Quinn, decommissioned agent. Zoë Reynolds supposed to be in prison. Sam Bruxton, another ex- agent. Ruth Evershed, supposedly dead," Oliver stated loudly, directing the prisoners into the police cars.

Isabelle just stared on. Tom was baled into a police car. Sam was too, although a little more gently. Zoë went in one with Will. Everyone stared at Ruth as she was pressed into one of the police cars. But, just as she was going, she locked eyes with Harry. She looked good. A little thinner than the last time he saw her, but otherwise as perfect as she always was.

She had stolen a miniature bottle of vodka. Ol' Pearce was a heavy drinker these days, and he had plenty of the airplane sized ones around. Watching the scene unfold, she ripped off a piece of her shirt and stuffed it in. Flicking her lighter, she slowly rolled the Molotov cocktail under her father's car.

Boom.

The metal was engulfed in minutes, chaos arriving. She then made a break for it. Turning on her heel, Isabelle ran. Looking behind her, no one was chasing after her.

Back at the scene of the small explosion, Harry had rushed to Ruth. Slightly dishevelled, She collapsed in his arms.

"What did Izzy give you?" All business as usual.

"Just a file. Nothing important," He couldn't believe he was talking to her after all these years of, well nothing.

"It has to be important. Isabelle Mace is exactly like her father. She doesn't do things by half measures. There has to be a reason why she broke into your house in the middle of the early morning and gave you that," Ruth exclaimed, stroking his face.

He went to kiss her, but she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Not yet. Not yet, Harry," He brought her in close, enjoying the smell of her that he had been denied for so long.

"Ruth…"

"Isabelle is the key. That file is the key. Set me free, Harry. Please," were the last words she spoke in her glorious voice, before she was bundled into the back of a police car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ros had gone to the police station. The others had returned to Thames House. He, after being thoroughly talked to, was now on the brisk stretch of dock that him and Ruth had first kissed.

Opening the file, he saw a blank sheet of paper with the words: _Underneath._

After cursing Isabelle Mace's name to oblivion, he realised what she meant. Looking under the dock, he saw a waterproof case. Pulling it out, the manila file seemed so harmless. Inside, there were pictures and reports and witness statements that meant nothing to him. It was a file on Oliver Mace cheating on his wife. Why would Isabelle want him to see this?

Towards the back, he found a thicker feeling picture. It was a photo of Oliver and his daughter in happier times. Turning it over, he saw a message written in marker pen.

_Reporters. You can't trust them._

Harry looked puzzled at the back of the photo and then everything clicked. Looking back at the snapshots taken in the file, he could see two women. One was a skinny red head, a complete and utter tart. The other was thin, blonde, and sneaky. The other was Jo Portman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spooks: 'Hero' by DD Agent**

**Chapter Three**

_This is the final part of this three-part AU, which made up my first Spooks fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed reading it, and I hope to write more in the future. _

_Enjoy: Hero, part 3_

-X-

Harry Pearce woke up with a strange feeling. He thought he had dreamt that several of his old officers had returned to rescue Ruth and take down Oliver Mace. Laughing slightly at the absurdity of the situation, Harry sat up in the double bed. It was then that the ex-spook noticed the sharp dinner suit hanging up from his wardrobe and groaned. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

_Isabelle Mace._

Oliver's conniving daughter who had stolen all his secret files and then proceeded to try and bargain with them. The girl had all the makings of an excellent spook, including bringing back several of 5's best agents. But her motives were still unknown; everything was still a mystery about her.

_Tom, Ruth, Sam, Zoë, and Will._

Four of them old agents, and one the partner of. They were all now in police cells, having been captured when the young Mace went to pay an early morning visit to Harry. Isabelle had told Harry that Tom and Ruth were sleeping together, but reflecting on the information, Harry didn't know how truthful it was. The look that Ruth gave him before she was dragged into a police car certainly looked like love, not the sort of look you'd give if you were sleeping with someone else.

_Jo and Section D_

Jo Portman, someone that Harry considered a friend, had been having secret meetings with Mace. Although none of the photos Isabelle provided were of Jo and Oliver engaging in intercourse (something that Harry was very thankful for), there were quite a few of secret meetings between the two of them. Harry couldn't get hold of Ros to tell her anything, or Zaf or Malcolm either. Juliet was ignoring his calls, but then she had since he had left the service.

Getting up from his bed, Harry realised the time was two o'clock in the afternoon. He had been out late that night at the spooks pub, trying to catch a glimpse of any of his former colleagues. Harry had dragged his heels back to his house at four that morning. Sleeping ten hours wasn't usual, but with the amount of alcohol he had been consuming it was necessary to feel refreshed. After a hot shower, Harry had a late lunch and began to get ready. The annual government party would be tonight, with very influential people present and the spies to protect them. Harry needed to be there, and so he would. He had tried so hard to save Ruth before, and in the end she had turned the sword upon herself to protect him. Harry would not let her do so again.

-X-

At eight o'clock that night, Oxbridge educated ladies and gentlemen and their assorted partners entered through the doors of the party hall. Amongst the guests were several spies in their coat tails, desperate to protect the people who ran the country. Even though it felt like sometimes they would rather the terrorists killed some of them so MI5 didn't have to spend any more of their valuable time on another bloody scandal.

"Tony Duncan, MP, close friend of the PM's. Had it off with his son's girlfriend, which she also videotaped. The girl tried to put it up on _youtube_, but we got there just in time to delete everything before it uploaded," Zaf reminisced to David by the canapés, pointing out the member of parliament coming out through the crowd.

"Why didn't you just let him take the scandal himself? He's an absolute idiot, has no idea what he's doing and he's Conservative to back it up!" David cried, drinking his glass of non-alcoholic champagne. David was a Liberal Democrat at heart, something that Harry had found quite amusing about him when Ros had mentioned it over one of their semi-regular meetings. Harry still believed in a two party system.

"Because the name he was mouthing was not that of the girl. Lets just say that the Home Secretary has had enough embarrassment for one year," Zaf explained, laughing when David's drink ended spluttering out of his mouth in shock. Moving away from the young agent, Zaf saw Ros in a silver dress over the other side of the hall. As head of Section D, she was an actual guest instead of just a spy in dress up.

"Here we go. Think Malcolm will have the guts to ask her out?" David asked, spotting their head tech moving over to their boss. Spotting a hot blonde-haired woman of his own, the younger agent left Zaf to his own devices.

Across from them stood Ros with a singular glass in her hand and no company of which to speak. Malcolm came over to her nervously, trying hard not to trip over his own shoes. He had had strong feelings for her since shortly after they had first met, and Malcolm had been patient. First, she had a boyfriend from 6, one of the men that had killed Colin in fact. She had broken up with him (and broken his nose to boot) when she found out what he had done. Malcolm and Ros had gone for a drink after that. Then there was Adam, but that didn't work out. He had found Jade after Ros, but their relationship ended in tragedy when Adam had been shot and killed. Steve had been her last partner, but he couldn't take the realisation of what Ros did for a living.

"Hello Ros. Nice party. You look very nice tonight," Malcolm greeted, mentally reprimanding himself for his poor entrance and the stuttering he did over his words. He knew that Ros wasn't as sophisticated as she made out, but the tech couldn't help but feel like a young schoolchild when she was around. Ros had such an effect on him. But, instead of laughing at his words, she gave a small smile and rolled her eyes.

"I guess so. Personally, I would rather be at a nice restaurant with you then being here with a bunch of stuck up politicians that I both hate and loathe. It doesn't help that I know which ones are gay, which ones are cheating on their wives and the ones which are actually CIA assets," Ros stated, smiling at Malcolm, who had started coughing violently at the mention of them two at a restaurant. Going over to him, she patted him on the back and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Another time, maybe."

Malcolm started coughing again, but was rescued by Zaf, who was eager to hear the gossip. There was a book running on the two of them, of course.

-X-

Harry entered the hall with a visitor's pass and an invitation that Jools had secured for him. The old man from 6 still had friends in high places, and did not like the idea of Oliver Mace as head of his old part of the security service. The only thing Jools had asked for in return was that Harry gave him a play-by-play account when he went over to America next year for a holiday. Harry hopefully wanted Ruth there as well.

Nodding to Zaf as he entered, which nearly made the man drop his cracker; Harry lingered on the feeling of being a spy again. He had the file. He had the video. There was a large screen for the PM's presentation later in the evening. Jo was on the edge of his vision, but Harry had to keep moving, he had to get to Ros to give her the information. Bloody hell, it felt good again to be a Spook.

"Harry Pearce."

Turning around, Harry was dismayed to see Oliver standing there, as slimy as always. The file in his jacked was not inconspicuous, so Oliver could see what he was carrying. The badge displayed his name, as Mace was disgruntled to see. Harry belonged there, just as much as any one else. But it wasn't Harry that Oliver wanted; the spook from 6 had already had that honour a hundred times over when dealing with Miss Evershed. It was the file, and his betrayer of a daughter, that he wanted. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Give me the file Harry, and I can see about releasing some of your ex-boys and girls from their cages from the local police constabulary. Unfortunately, Ruth and Zoë will have to remain, but Tom and Sam can be let go. But its your pet analyst that you really want back, isn't it Harry?"

Oliver's words meant nothing to Harry, but the right hook that was fiercely given to the side of him by a platinum blonde spook did. Mace went down onto the cold floor hard, and Ros stood triumphantly above him. That act meant more to Harry then anything, that punch symbolised the old spook motto: 'Once a Spook. Always a Spook.'

"The undoctored video tape of Ruth and Maudesley, and the accompanying file of Oliver cheating on his wife. Ros, Jo was having a lot of secret meetings with Oliver, I believe she was the one who sat on the committee that dealt with Cotterdam," Harry explained softly, but Ros did not reply. She took the file and the tape from Harry and walked slowly over to the podium without saying a word.

By this time, David and Zaf had rushed over and were restraining Mace from trying to get over to Ros. She pushed the tape into the associated player and watched the screen for the truth to appear. As promised, the scene from the tube station was there, and Ruth was nowhere near Maudesley when he went underneath the wheels of that train. A resolute sigh escaped from Harry's lips: Ruth was in the clear.

Ros turned to Harry with a smile on her face, a rarity for her. Ruth was safe. Malcolm had joined Harry, who had promptly started to cry. Even Zaf was too busy beaming to notice that Mace was breaking free of his grip. But he did not run to the player, everyone in the room (and by then it was quite a few of the 'right people') had already seen the evidence. But then the video switched to a camcorder output, in a large kitchen. Mace and his dearly departed first wife were having an argument in the marble topped room. His first wife had died eight years ago, and was Isabelle's mother. His second wife was only of four years, and was the one Olive had been cheating on.

_"Don't you turn your back on me you bitch!" _

_"Why, Oliver? Can't stand anyone standing up to you?"_

_"So it is true, you have been screwing anyone that came sniffing around you, you tart!"_

_"Oliver Mace, the great spy. The spy that didn't find out for three years that I had been having it off with his best friend because my husband was too cold and too full of malice!"_

The former Mrs Mace's words were cut off, by Oliver's slap. The two fought for a few seconds, before Oliver gained the upper hand and slammed his wife's head into the marble top. A resounding crack echoed, and blood remained on the counter. From the camera, everyone in the room could see that Oliver was standing like a mad man above his wife for a few moments until a wave of conscience hit him. He started screaming and yelling and trying to find her pulse. When he couldn't discover one, Oliver collapsed on her chest and wailed his grief and frustration.

Harry closed his eyes at the sight of the situation, and Mace fell to the floor a ruined man. Eight years ago, just before this happened, Harry had come over to Mace's house for a visit. There he met young Isabelle, only eleven at the time. Her parents had given her a new camcorder for her birthday, and were videotaping everything she could get her hands on. The person behind that camera was Isabelle.

Audio cut in just after the scene of Mrs Mace's murder. Juliet's voice rang out in the hall.

_"So we're clear. We need to find that videotape before anyone else does, or the head of the JIC will be disgraced. Moreover, we will then have enough advantage over Oliver Mace to get him to do anything that 5 want him to do. Ruth, track down that tape. Jo, I want you to meet with Oliver, make him think that you are on his side. Do anything to make him believe that 5 are not the ones who are after the only proof in the entire world that Mace did away with his wife. Another thing before you disappear off to Harry's bat cave. Isabelle Mace needs to be protected at any cost, she's just fifteen at the moment, but could potentially be the best asset 5 has."_

The tape cut out at that point, bringing close to several terrifying answers and truths. But there was one question Harry still needed to ask. Grabbing Mace by the ruff of his neck, Harry dragged him upwards to meet his eyes.

"Who was at that meeting, Oliver, who?" Harry yelled, needing to hear the truth from the top liar and manipulator himself.

"There was no one from 5 at the meeting, we put the name on there in case we ever needed it at the time. Happy now, Harry?" Oliver cried, and Harry released him to the floor.

Two police officers came in to arrest the former head of the JIC, who was dragged kicking and screaming from the room in disgust. Ros collapsed onto Malcolm's shoulder as she made her way over to the group. David left as Jo came to her old friends, just as she burst into tears and was enveloped in a hug by Harry.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a double agent."

"I would to, if I say pictures of me and Mace together."

-X-

Isabelle Mace testified in court about her mother's death, and her motives for ruining her father were finally revealed. The teenage finished university and applied for a position in Section D, something that Ros was eager to provide. Although she was severely lectured about screwing with the security services, Isabelle was welcomed in with open arms.

Ros turned down the position of head of the JIC, instead persuading Harry to take the role. Jools recommended someone for the head of MI6, someone less shady then Mace, but someone who was still a bit dodgy. As Harry said, it was a requirement across the river.

Isabelle owned up to lying about at least half of the information she provided Harry with, including saying that Jo was a double agent (although she was going to be offered the Head of Section D's position, as it were). The team stayed together; Abigail, George, and David permanent members now. Malcolm went for that dinner date with Ros, and their relationship went well. By the time Isabelle joined 5, they were engaged to be married.

Ruth had opted to take the metaphorical bullet for Harry for many reasons; the most notable being that she had that information on Mace. She was the one who brought several old friends into help protect Isabelle, just as Juliet had wanted. Zoë and Will returned to South America permanently, that was where there life was now. The Home Secretary conspicuously dropped the charges against her; no one would remember a lone Spook who should be in prison after Mace's revelations. Tom, who had not been sleeping with Ruth, went back to Christine.

Sam was working as a nanny in Scotland, close to her family. Ruth, now cleared of all charges, didn't return to 5. Instead, she married Harry and began writing a book. Isabelle visited them from time to time, once Ruth got over what she had told Harry. As the former analyst had said, Isabelle was quite like her father: very manipulative. A perfect spook.

One day, while Harry was watching his son Andrew playing in the sand pit that he had begged his parents for, he thought about the previous events. He, as much as anyone, had been surprised at how the situations had turned out. But after too many years in the service and too many deaths saving the public, Harry came to the conclusion that it was about time that the heroes of MI5 (and, at a push MI6) got a happy ending.

_Finis _


End file.
